staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Gotowanie na ekranie (1) 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie (2) 11.05 Kwadrans na kawę 11.20 Spotkania satyryczne: Krzysztof Piasecki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Lumen (2) 12.45 Ziemianie bez Ziemi - film dok. 13.05 Hongkong - reportaż 13.30 Nikaragua bez sandinistów - reportaż 13.40 Świat jest jeden - "Inwazja z ekranu" 14.30 Zagadki historii: Tajemnica Kalksteina 14.45 Gawęda Józefa Marii Bilińskiego (2) 14.55 Dymny - żongler dwuręki. Kabarety 15.25 Album 15.40 Lumen (3) 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak oraz film z serii "Dennis Zawadiaka" (16) - serial animowany prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (71) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Tom i Jerry" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.00 "Kontakt intymny" (4-ost.) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19.15 Dobranoc: "Mały pingwin Pik Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Tylko w Jedynce - program publicystyczny 22.15 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Wezwanie - program o pracy warszawskiej policji 23.30 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Matisse" - film dok. o życiu i twórczości słynnego malarza francuskiego Henri Matisse'a 0.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Diplodorianie" (11): "Czarna dziura" - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 8.35 Świat kobiet 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (141) -serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego: O samotności 10.40 Rano · 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Diplodorianie" - "Czarna dziura" (powt.) 16.15 Sport: Olimpijczycy 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sposób na starość 17.05 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - archiwalia dot. Powstań Śląskich oraz rozmowa z Wojciechem Sarnowiczem, reżyserem filmu dokumentalnego o tej tematyce 17.40 Moja modlitwa: "Dekalog" - film dok. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata": "Awans" - serial prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - teleturniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Pokolenia" (141) -serial prod. USA 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej: "Uczą i wychowują" - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wielki sport: Moto-cykl 20.30 Był festiwal - reportaż z festiwalu "Jazz nad Odrą" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Wojsko Polskie wstąpiło na Śląsk" - film dok. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Lamb Chops Playalong — prowadzi Shari Lewis 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Fact of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Sky Riders — film fab., 1976 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 JJ Starbuck — serial sensacyjno-przyg. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Golf, Otwarte Mistrzostwa USA 10.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd Akropolu 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Żużel, ćwierćfinały Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata 13.00 Revs — magazyn sportów samochodowych w W. Brytanii 13.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 14.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Pau 16.30 Boks 18.00 Międzynarodowy Rajd Szkocji 18.30 Triathlon w Nicei 19.00 Lekkoatletyczne zawody w Niemczech — kwalifikacja do olimpiady w Barcelonie 20.30 Wyścigi samochodowe o Puchar DTM i Porsche Carrera w Nurburgring 21.30 Zawodowy boks 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje zespołu The Cure 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie telef. wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — popularni artyści, fragmenty koncertów, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 MTV‘s GreatestHits—największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.05 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.00 Wimbledon ‘92 — relacja na żywo z Londynu 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Columbo — serial USA 21.55 Explosiv — Der Heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 22.55 Telewizyjna gorączka — serial USA 23.55 Wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Airwolf — serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 1.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 2.30 Owen Marshall 3.30 Airwolf 4.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina 5.30 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Jeannie — serial komediowy USA 9.05 Kino News — wiadomości filmowe 9.20 Traumreisen — film przyr. 9.45 Dr Kulani. Arzt auf Hawaii — serial USA 10.35 Rheinsberg — film RFN 12.00 Glücksrad — gra 12.40 Tip des Tages — porada dnia 12.45 Tele—Börse — notowania giełdowe i wiadomości 13.35 Colae Quest — serial 14.30 Jeannie — serial komed. USA 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial familijny USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial USA 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze — gra 18.15 Bingo — gra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die Goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik — variete 21.15 Morituri — amerykański film fabularny 23.25 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.40 Wiadomości 23.50 The Trackers — amer. film fab. 1.05 Auf der Flucht — serial